I need you
by SpottedPelt of ThunderClan
Summary: Apophis is back, and the Apocalypse is coming. Sadie, the gang and the Egyptian gods need to stop Apophis and his army of demons. Throughout this feelings are realized and Anubis & Sadie realize just how much they need each other. Will they survive the End of the World, Or will they lose each other in the midst of all of this Chaos? Sanubis Please R&R, Enjoy! NO FLAMES
1. It begins

_**Hey guys! I am totally obsessed with Kane Chronicles and Egyptian Mythology!  
SO i have decided to make a new KC story!**_

_**Pairing: Sadie and Anubis (I freaking LOVE this couple!)  
Rating: Teen**_

_**Sadie is 14, Carter is 15 and Anubis is 16 (Okay technically he is 1000+ but you guys get what i mean)**_

_**Extremely OOC, SO please don't hate on that. I warned you!**_

_**ALSO! In this story Anubis has a mortal form! :D And he and Walt don't share a body... I don't particually like Walt, so if you like Walt or are**_

_** a Salt fan DO NOT read this. If you like Sanubis then definetley read this :D**_

_** hope you guys enjoy! Please review nicely. This is my first fanfic based solely on Kane Chronicles **_

_**Thanks and enjoy! Also! If you are into Egyptian Mythology PM me! **_

_**Here you go,**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**I need you**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**It Begins...**_

_**Sadie**_

I sat in the Living room/dinning room kitchen area. I twirled a sharpened pencil. I got up, taking the pencil and went upstairs. i walked into my room. I loved my room it was the perfect place for me to escape to. (Also the room will looki nothing like it says in the story, mostly cause i forgot)

My room was big, It was my full bed by the big window that opened up to a balcony. The walls where a light sky blue, i also had soft grey carpet. I had a mini fridge next to my desk. I had my medium walk in closet and a lamp perched on my desk.

I walked to my desk. I smiled at my statues on it. I had a few Egyptian gods' statues on it. It was funny cause i had the ones of the gods who are my friends.

Isis, Osiris (Of course, It's dad) Nephtys, Hathor, Bast (Of course!) Bes, Twaret, Ra when he was younger and stronger and Horus (He was offended when i didn't have one so i got one to calm him down). Ammit, when he saw his statue i swear if he could talk he would have said "What's up sexy!" And my last one Anubis.

Anubis... I blushed. Dark-haired, brown molten orbs for eyes that could make a girl melt like ice cream on a hot summers day! pale skin and tall lean stature... I blushed even further when i saw my closet door open with his poster. Jeez! I need to stop blushing!

I looked at my wall. It had a few sheets of stiff pure white drawing paper. Each had the name of someone i cared deeply about. SO far i have: Zia, Mom, Dad, Carter (Yes, I actually care about my know-it-all of a brother) Muffins (I put on right next to) with Bast next to it. Liz and Emma to and Jaz.

I smiled and grabbed my notebook and turned to a new white sheet. I began sketching an outline, A few minutes later i had a pretty good beginning to my newest addition. In my handwriting i wrote.

_"Death Boy"_

I did the same thing to the next few pages except these said

"_Jackal Boy_"

"Anubis" This one was my last one. I did the same thing for each and than spending the same amount of time one each one i did different styles and shades of black, grey and dark grey. He is the god of death after all. I drew a little Ankh on each page.

I was about to rip the pages out to put on the roof, but for surely that would embarrass me to NO-end so for now they are staying in here. I looked at the pages and smiled at the name... I looked at my desk at my pictures of my friends.

I had one of Liz and Emma and I on my birthday, before we where being stalked and almost killed by Nekhbet and babi. One of Carter and I. One of Zia. One of just Carter. (I put these two closer together, ;) One of Jaz,Walt and I, and my last one. One of just Anubis. I felt my cheeks heat up again.

_Damn cheeks... Stop blushing!_

I didn't mind having this one out in public, cause Anubis gave it to me...

I put my portable speaker on and clicked on one of the "Mood Playlists" Isis and Nephtys both together made me an Ipod that detects my mood and will play the playlist with the songs that match it. It's really cool. The mood-detector ipod decided: Let's give Sadie, "Confused about Love"

_What the heck?!_

The music started playing. I instantly started singing to it, Loving the song. I love to sing... Just not in public...

I continued with song for awhile and kept going as it switched to different songs...

_**MEANWHILE:**_

_**ISIS'S POV**_

"I wonder if she's okay?" I said allowed. I had a device on my wall that showed me What "my eye", Sadie's mood was when she was listening to music.

"What is it Isis?" Nephtys asked, wlaking over to me. I pointed at the mounted device.

"Sadie's Ipod says she is Confused about love!" I exclaimed, showing my sister. She gasped.  
"Who do you think she likes?" Nephtys asked, getting excited I smiled at her  
"It doesn't mean she is in love or crushing on someone, but it is a very likely idea she likes someone." I answered.

"I wonder..."

_**SADIE'S POV**_

I was listening to the music when someone burst through the door, scaring the living daylights out of me! I stopped singing immediately.

"Carter!?" I exclaimed, almost screaming. He doesn't say but grabs my wrist and drags me downstairs into the Library of Brooklyn house. He stops and i see...

Anubis, Jaz, Walt, Isis, Nephtys, Horus, Dad/Osiris, Zia, Bast, Hathor, Uncle Amos, and more of the older students.

"What is going on?!" i cried out, everyone had a serious expression. Which was NOT normal. Isis stood up looking grave.

"He's back." My blood chilled...

_**Hey guys! I hoped you liked it, I 'm sorry if it sucked...**_

_**ALSO ANNOUNCEMENT: I would love it if someone could review and give me an Idea for the name of the Palace/ thing where the gods could live you know like Olympus for the Greek gods. I would very much appreciate it! I will pick my favorite and give credit!**_

_**Will Isis and Nephtys find out?  
Will Hathor try to find a couple to get together ^^  
Who is back?**_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	2. What now

_**Here you guys! I hope you like it!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**Enjoys and let's get on with the story!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**I need you**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**What now?**_

_**Sadie**_

I stared at my Host goddess. I was horrified.

"What do you mean! It can't be true!" I cried out, she nodded sadly.

"What do you know?"  
"The Apocalypse is coming... Here is the Prophecy" Anubis said, standing up and walking over to me, holding the speaking orb. An orb that gives us the Prophecys, When a sorcerer receives a Prophecy it is 'inserted' into the Orb, so we can go back to it to listen to it.

The Prophecy began:

_He is coming back_

_The world will end_

_as the snake swallows the sun_

_The chosen ones will have to _

_defeat him or death shall come_

_from the hand of The Spirit of Evil..._

"I can't believe it" I whispered. I began trembling, Anubis, (shocking me) hugs me. I lean into him, felling weak. I looked at Isis, she looked shocked but addressed the others in the room. Anubis took his place again and gave me soft smile, which i returned

"We will need to prepare. If this is what i think it is. The Apocalypse will happen the but HE won't swallow the sun yet." I froze.

I received a really big sharp pain in my head. I groaned.

"What is it dear?" Isis asked, she has become a somewhat motherly figure to me, even though she could never replace my mom.

I felt my eyes roll back into my head, and i collapsed. I heard shouting in alarm. But the one voice i heard before i fell into darkness was the voice of him...

"Sadie!"

**_Vision_**

_I was breathing hard. I opened my eyes and gasped at the world around me._

_The buildings where blackened, broken in some places, The Earth was scarred, the same. The sky was a grey-ish color. The air smelled of ash. I could sense panic, fear and Death... Yeah don't ask how i know that... Dammit, Anubis is rubbing off on me!_

_I heard screaming from a distance, i jumped at the sound. It was a teenage/Young girl. It was blood-curdling. I heard hissing from around that area i guess. I shivered._

_I felt pain strike in my wrist. I saw nothing except a huge slash on my wrist. I screamed in pain and shock. Tears of pain and fear streaming down my face._

_"This is your warning" A voice whispered, or rather hissed in my ear. I screamed from being so scared, i felt so vulnerable and fragile. Blood poured out of my wrist..._

_"Sadie!" A voice cried out from the sky. It was Anubis! I sunk back to the ground crying..._

_**ANUBIS'S POV**_

I heard Sadie winced. I looked up just to see her eyes close and her collapse. Sadie!

"Sadie!" cried out as the others where freaking out, I caught her head so it would hit the floor. I laid her down carefully.

"What happened!?" Carter cried out, i was hit with what just happened.

"She's getting a vision. They are very rare..." Isis said, beating me to the punch. I looked down at her. She looked peaceful. He beautiful eyes closed,, as if she where sleeping. Her slightly tanned skin, and freckles around her eyes and nose that i always found cute. Her arm lay on her stomach and her other arm at her side. I sighed... Gosh! What is wrong with me!?

"Move out of the way Dog-boy!" Walt shouted, I stood up, putting myself in front of Sadie and faced him.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" I shouted back. he threw a fist at me, but i caught it and threw him back. Isis gave me a look. I shrugged. Walt got back up, Amos gave him a talk that i didn't pay attention to. Walt rolled his eyes and nodded. He kept his distance to my liking.

Sadie started screaming and crying, my attention was on her. I looked at Isis and mother helplessly.

"What is going on!?" i cried out, Isis shrugged sadly. Sadie reduced to just crying, she grabbed her wrist and cried. I knee-led next to her.

"Sadie" i whispered.

Dark blue eyes opened. Glassy and red she sat up still crying. I have never seen her so scared. She quickly scurried into my open arms, crying and latching onto me. I wrapped my arms around her. Carter looked up to see her and looked worried instantly. He got up and stood in front of us. Zia and the other gods kept there space. Which i gave them a grateful nod to.

"Sadie, do you want a hug!" Walt shouted running at us, She jumped and coward.  
"Dude! Your making it worse" I told him protective of Sadie. I held her closer.

"You shouldn't be holding her!" Walt remarked angrily. I felt my eyes flash  
"I care about her and she was crying for Ra's sake! I'm not heartless!" I shouted. Sadie whimpered

"I'm sorry Sadie" I whispered to her. Walt grabbed her arm

"Give her to me!" He said harshly. Sadie shivered  
"I don't have to and she doesn't want to" I said coolly.  
"You don't know what she wants!" Walt shouted, Sadie began whimpering.  
"Dude, Chill. You're scaring her" I said.

"Walt leave Sadie alone." Amos said, Walt glared at me and took a few steps away. I spoke soothingly to Sadie, she calmed down a little and looked me in the eye with glassy eyes. She looked beautiful... Again what the heck!

"Sweetie what happened?' Osiris/Julius asked. Sadie took a deep and shaky breathe.

**_Sadie's POV_**

I shakily told them what happened. Anubis's arms around me was comforting though. I finished and looked at my arm and gave a startled/scared sound.

"What is it!" Anubis said, careful.  
"My arm, its still here!" I cried out, standing up and showing them my slash. They gasped. I cried and sunk down feeling very scared and emotional

"This happened in the vision... His voice..." I whispered.

"He SPOKE to you?" Isis asked, looking alarmed. I nodded.

"This isn't good at all" She whispered  
"Why?"

"He is stronger than before..." Isis whispered...

_**Well here you go guys, sorry if it sucks**_

_**Please review nicely and i hoped you enjoyed**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	3. Nightmares and Training

_**Heyy! What's up?**  
_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, **_

_**Please review nicely**_

_**Thanks to "Guest" for your review. I love it and it's my first one, Thank you SO much, It brightened up my day!**_

_**Also. Let me know how fast you want Sanubis to come. If you want it to come slow (I will probably do this) i**__**t go fast.\Enjoy and eat a pound of bacon!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**I need you**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Training and Nightmares**_

_**Sadie**_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

I woke up and saw myself in the long mirror next to the window. I sighed. I had forgotten to take my eye make-up off and i apparently was crying while i was dreaming...

_**NIGHTMARE**_

_**I was running through the destroyed city (The same one from my vision) My breathing labored and only was one thing was on mind. Run. Run as fast as you can. I could hear hissing... Hissing of multiple snakes.**_

_**I turned my neck so i could look behind myself and keep running. I screamed, four 5-6 foot tall snakes where following me. There heads in the air, so it was about my height, Their pale white bellies visible. I could tell without any hints needed that those where King Cobras...**_

_**They had fierce yellow eyes, sharp narrow forked tongues.**_

**_Just like the reliefs from Ancient Egypt..._**

**_i heard a louder hissing, I looked up and saw a huge object in the sky, but I couldn't make it out. The hissing stopped all together. I froze in place. I saw in a huge hole in the side of a majorly damaged building something caught my eyes..._**

**_Two large blood-red eyes, which made the 6 foot tall snakes' eyes look like kittens. They made me freeze, the fine hair on the nape of my neck stood on end, My eyes wide, my breathing became hyperventilation. My hands shook,_**

**_"Come here Sadie..." The voice beckoned._**

**_"No! I won't" i cried out, my fear evident in my voice. The voice chuckled  
"I will get you... Watch your back, and your loved ones to. Especially The Death god..." The eyes disappeared. I froze and collapsed screaming at the same pain in my right wrist... On the exact same spot..._**

**_END OF NIGHTMARE_**

I shook at the memory of the dream... Those blood eyes... They haunt me. Like it is saved, etched in my brain.

"Sadie?" Two voices called out. The door opened. Bast and Carter walked in. They froze at the sight of me.

"My dear kitten what has happened?" bast asked, at my side immediately. I slowly told them that i had a nightmare, relieving it. Bast hugged me.  
"It's okay child. We are here for you" she cooed. i nodded. They left so i could get my clothes and take a shower. I got in and scrubbed the make-up off my face. Got out and applied new make-up and clothes.

I slipped on my combat boots and walked downstairs. I ate a small breakfast and practiced.

"Hey Sadie" A voice spoke up, I turned around and saw Walt.

"Oh.. Hey Walt" I greeted him, he smiled and hugged me, i didn't return it for some reason...

"Hey Sadie" Another voice spoke up, It was Anubis i hugged him. Walt gave me a hurt expression yet, I wasn't effected at all. So what. I felt a stinging in my wrist. I looked down and i gasped. The cut, which was in the process of becoming a scar was a fresh, blood spilling wound.

"Ah! Sadie!" Anubis exclaimed, gentle grasping my arm, he wiped the blood away softly and rinsed it with warm water. He kissed the cut and smiled up at me. I smiled at him. I looked over at Walt who glared at Anubis... If looks would kill, The god would be dead in minutes.

"What happened?" Anubis asked. his arm still on me. I shook my head, i couldn't say it. He looked slightly hurt but nodded. Walt however had other ideas.

"You can tell me Sadie, and not that stupid dog"  
"Hey the only person i can allow to call me that is Bast, and that's only cause she's Sadie's guardian" Anubis exclaimed.  
"TELL ME Sadie!" Walt exclaimed,i shook my head. Walt grabbed my arm. I winced from his nails digging into my skin.

"Tell me" He demanded. I shook my head.  
"Let. Her. Go" Anubis demanded, through gritted teeth. He ripped me away from Walt, making sure not to hurt me. He hugged me to his chest, Walt glared, he walked up to me kissed my cheek, smirked at Anubis and left. I stood there shell-shocked

"He just kissed you..." Anubis said, his voice in some form of disappointment I groaned and walked to the sink and scrubbed that part of my face and made a face at Anubis. This made him give me a half-smile and laugh. I love his laugh...

I gathered up my trainees with Carter and we practiced, it was with older students... Ones who needed to be ready to fight...

I sighed and continued on teaching the trainees. Walt kept watching me, it kind of creeped me out. TO be honest.

LATER

I sat on my bed. A portal in my room opened and Anubis stepped out and walked over and stood in front of me and sat on the floor.

"How was training?" He asked. looking me in the eyes with those orbs of molten chocolate. NOT FAIR!  
"Fine. Walt creeped me out a little." I muttered.

"I'm anxious about this..." I whispered, Anubis, who was looking and fiddling with his hands looked up and gave me a sad smile.  
"I know." He whispered. I stood up as he did.

"What if we aren't ready... What if we lose this battle?" I asked, my voice getting quieter and quieter.

"You will find the strength to fight this war. Just find the thing that keeps you going." He answered, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his was around my waist. I sighed. He pulled back to look me in the eyes, but still kept his arms around me.

"I believe in you" He whispered, he leaned forward and kissed my fore head. I blinked my eyes in shock he pulled away a few seconds later and smiled at me. I gave him a soft smile

"Good Night Sadie"  
"Good Night Anubis" I whispered.

He gave me one last look and left, i sighed and smiled like an idiot... ANUBIS kissed ME!

I feel asleep, Hazel eyes, leather jacket and combat boots, paired with pale skin and dark hair staid on my mind the whole night...

**ANUBIS**

"I AM SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" I screamed at myself, i was having a "rant" in my room in The Land of The Dead. I cursed my reflection.

"You saw how she reacted when Walt kissed her! What made you think she'd be okay if you did it?!" I screamed at myself. Osiris entered my room.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, with a weird expression.  
"I'm fine... Teenager stuff" Technically I am a teenager... Osiris nodded, and left.

I feel into a restless sleep. Blue eyes, combat boots, headphones and blonde hair with one colored streak stayed on my mind...

_**HERE you go!  
****Please review nicely!**_

_**Will Anubis stop kicking himself about kissing Sadie?  
When will Apophis strike?**_

_**Find out!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	4. The black Ring of Death!

_**Here you go guys! Thanks so much!**  
_

_**Please review nicely!**_

_**I hope you enjoy it, and Again! Let me know how fast you want Sanubis too come,  
I gave you some in the last chapter... Even if it's not much...**_

_**Thank you "DasieyluvsPJ" I love you review! :D Thank you so much!**_

_**Well... ON WITH THE STORY!  
**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**I need you**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Black Ring of Death!**_

_**Anubis**_

I stepped through my portal into Brooklyn house. Ever since the threat of Apophis Osiris has ordered certain gods to stay at Brooklyn to help train and watch over the students and Amos, even though he can take care of himself.

I walked upstairs to where the "heads of house" lived. Brooklyn house had couple floors. The top floor had the heads of house' where on the third floor. training rooms and huge training area on the third along with Infirmary, the fourth floor had dorms, the fourth floor was Library/living room/kitchen etc. and the basement and attic.

I walked up to the top floor, more i morphed into a jackal and ran. I stopped at the top of the staircase and changed back. It was quiet for a minute then whimpering mixed with crying and screaming broke that silence. I raced to the direction, with my jackal hearing i followed it to Sadie's room in the west wing of the floor

I opened the door and raced to her bed.

"Sadie...Sadie?" I shook her gently, she stirred and began crying harder, I brought her to my chest and rocked her back and forth, she was still crying.

"What's wrong Sades?" I asked, she took a few shaky breathes.  
"Nothing." She replied. I know for a fact something is wrong, Sadie is a very strong girl if something is wrong and she's crying it's something big.

"Okay, You know if you ever need someone, I will always be here for you" I whispered into her ear as I held her. My heart beating a hundred miles per hour. I fear she could hear it as loud as i can, or even feel it underneath my shirt.

It was quiet. I could feel her heart... soft yet strong.

"Thanks Anubis" Her voice hoarse from crying. I looked at her, eyes red and glassy, still beautiful. Before i could process anything. I felt a pair of warm lips peck the skin on my cheek. I blinked shocked. She just kissed me?

I saw Sadie pull away, blushing. I blushed too. I looked into her pure orbs of dark blue sapphire. Never in my whole life time (And that is a LONG time) seen eyes that come even close in comparison to hers...

**Sadie**

I smiled at his new nickname for me. And his promise. Without even thinking I thanked him and kissed his cheek. He blinked with shock. I blushed and looked at the floor. I looked up he was looking at the ceiling his cheeks tinted too. He looks cute when he blushes.

We stood up about to leave my room when he hugged me. I fit my head underneath his chin even though i was too his nose/eyes, Carter his height. He pulled away slightly so we could look at each other. Blue met molten chocolate. He began leaning in closer. My heart sped up and i leaned in to.

i swear he could hear my heart pounding within my chest. I could feel it. Our lips where centimeters apart when someone opened the door. I jumped out of his arms and practically flew (I can turn into a Kite after all) and was halfway across the room. Bast was in the open door.

I blushed darkly as she lifted her eyebrows at me, she gave me a "I may love you but i will interrogate you!" look. I smiled sheepishly as we walked out the door downstairs

"ALL of us need to talk" she said to me as we walked down the stairs. I nodded, concerned. I was scared. Anubis grabbed my hand gently and rubbed my hand with his thumb. I squeezed it softly and he did in return we walked hand in hand to the Library.

We opened the door and walked in together. I saw Walt who looked at me and smiled, and glared at Anubis. Bast stood next to Osiris/Dad.

"What happened?" I asked,

"It's here!" Anubis whispered, I looked up at him. His eyes filled with some fear, but mostly the fear of knowing exactly what was happening.

"What!" I cried out, frustrated everyone was quiet. Isis stepped forward, her eyes grave. I looked at her, scared of what i was about to here.

"My child, Come here" she beckoned me and grabbed my arm gently and led me and Anubis to the windows, everyone got up to see. They actually just looked up at the clear, see through ceiling. I was fully aware of Anubis' chest pressed up against my back, his soft breathing in my ear and on the back of my neck, making me shiver. I looked out the window and gasped.

A ring of clouds surrounded everywhere as far as the eye can see. Except...The clouds where not white...They where pure black.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed,  
"He's coming" Anubis whispered.

"He?" I asked, Anubis, getting who i was talking about nodded.  
"yes" He whispered, his voice getting softer.

"The Black ring of Death...Anubis, Care to explain?" Isis asked, gesturing to her nephew/adopted son

"I helped Ra create it. Its senses fear and threat. IF its a huge threat a huge Black ring of death will circle the earth or the particular area in trouble" Anubis explained, I nodded in awe

"Hey Gods can't get hurt right?" Jaz asked, Anubis shook his head.  
"Most of the time yes, when it involves another god inflicting the pain...Then yes we can get hurt" Anubis explained.

"So... He' is coming...When?" I asked, Anubis looked at me with conflicting eyes.

"That's the thing... I don't know"

**_Well here you go! So so SORRY it took so long!_**

**_Please review nicely I love all the support! I would like ten reviews before my 6th chapter...Just saying._**

**_Hope you enjoyed sorry it took so long_**

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**


	5. Preparations and New student

_**Here you go guys!**  
_

_**Sorry it took so long, i've been busy, BUT! I am on a two week spring break so... yeah! I can stay up writing...(I get good ideas at night) but i can just try and write a whole lot (Everyday)**_

_** Please review nicely, I love the support!**_

_**BIG THANKS to Dauntless! I love your review! And I'm glad you think so! That made me happy!**_

_**So any who! On with the story!**_

_**Please remember to review and let me know how fast you want Sanubis!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**I need you**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**_Preparations and New student_**

_**Sadie**_

I groaned as the class left. Dad/Osiris had ordered we all teach and push our students harder so they are ready. for when he comes...

i did double combat and double curses and spells with Carter and it WAS tiring.

I pressed my back against the wall and slid down so i was sitting on the cool tile floor. The door opened and Anubis walked in, gracing the very air with his presence I heard a few girls outside gasp. Not everyone is used to an extremely hot god in their school after all.

"Hey" I said, he walked over and sat down  
"Hey you" he responded. i let a yawn escape my lips. He chuckled softly

"Long day?" He asked, with a teasing smile, I nodded.  
"Nailed it. i had to do doubles! Doubles on Combat and curses and spells" i exclaimed. he grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, I smiled softly. My hand its perfectly into his, his hands strong yet gentle.

"I'm sorry. But we need to make sure they are ready for defense" he said, sounding slightly downcast. i gave his hand a soft squeeze  
"I know..." I whispered. He squeezed my hand softly.

"I have to go" He whispered, standing me up, bringing me with him.  
"Why?" I asked,

"Osiris for some freaking reason is having me train gods as well" Anubis said, i nodded sadly, not wanting him to go.  
"Hey, i'll come by later okay?" He asked, I nodded eagerly. Anubis gave me a eager smile.

"till Then Sades" He gave he a quick hug and left. i smiled like an idiot as he left.

"Hey Sadie' Walt walked in, I gave him a smile, but not as wide as the one with Anubis. Walt grabbed my hand, I shook it away, It didn't feel right.

"what Walt?" i asked politely.

"Amos want's to speak with you" I nodded and left. I walked up to the office.

"Yes?" i asked walking in, Uncle Amos smiled at my arrival  
"How is my favorite niece?" He asked cheerfully  
"I'm your only niece" I said lightly, smiling.

"True. We have a new student enrolling" Uncle Amos announced, i nodded wide-eyed.  
"Who?"  
"His name is James" Uncle Amos said.

"Here he is" He said, A young boy Anubis' age walked in. Tall short blonde hair, tan skin Blue eyes.

"Hi I'm James" He said, shaking my hand with a firm grip, i shook it back. i looked him in the eyes. It was very brief, but just enough to where i could see it... His eyes, just around the irises turned dark red then went back to normal. I shivered, shook my head.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you in class" James said, leaving.

_**No One's Pov!**_

The young teenager paced across the length of the room. A small fire blazing in the chimney.

"I have gained access into the school, pretending to be a student" The boy said, looking his master/leader in the eye.  
"Very good" The voice hissed,

"Now what do you need me to do sir." The boy said facing his leader, kneeling before him.

"You are to, gain trust with them. Then get rid of her, the girl. But first... You must break her, do whatever it is...And i have trained you well... It will be painful." The voice hissed the boy's command. The boy bowed before him,

"Yes my lord. I live to serve you" He obeyed his lord. His master dipped his head.  
"Very good." The boy got up again.

"Now exactly why do I target this girl? And for how long?" The boy asked for clarification

"This girl. Kane. She is very important in the "Light side" she has the eyes of a certain god. We need to make her disappear. Doing so will make their side lose faith and weaken them."

"How will it weaken them?" The boy asked, curious

"Kane is Horus' host's sister. They have renewed their relationship and are close. Kane has many friends on the light side. She is admired ...For some reason. They have faith and strength in her. Taking her away, Will destroy them. " The master hissed.

"When will we 'Take her away'?" The boy asked, wanting to make sure he knew everything

"During the actual war. In the middle of it, It will hurt them greatly and allow us to win" The master informed his servant.

"I see sir"

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir"

"Very good."

"I will not fail you sir"

"Good"

The boy got up and left the room dimming the lights for his leader. He left and closed the door.

The master let out a low hiss and looked out the window.

"You will wish you where never born Sadie Kane"

_**Well here you go!**_

_**I hope you guys liked it!**_

_**PLEASE review. I love the support, It helps a lot!**_

_**I really love this story and Love writing for you guys! Still let me know how fast you want Sanubis!**_

_**:D**_

_**Also tell me if I'm doing alright? I hope i am! This story is very nice to write, especially since i have a deep love for Mythology and Kane chronicles...**_

_**Have a great day and til the next chapter!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	6. Lies and Pain

_**Hey y'all!**  
_

_**Hope you enjoy this fanfic so far!**_

_**Please enjoy this and have Bacon :)**_

_**well also review nicely and enjoy this story along with your bacon!**_

_**Well on with the story!**_

_**ALSO! You completed the "10 reviews before Chapter Six!" Thanks guys!**_

_**Thank you "DaisyluvsPj-Max" Thank you SO FREAKING MUCH! For your review **_

_**There will be violence, Please don't hate, It will get better. **_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**I need you**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Lies and Pain**_

_**Sadie**_

It's been a few days since James joined us. He's been nice to me for some reason...

"Hey Sadie!"

_**JAMES**_

Oh great there is Sadie... Well My leader says i need to start now...

"Hey Sadie!"

_**SADIE**_

I turned around to face said-boy,

"Yes James?" I asked, he is a student here.  
"I need to show you something important!" HE exclaimed, before i could say anything he grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall past Anubis. He looked at me confused. I shrugged. I saw him look at me as James dragged me down the hall and dragged me into a closet.

"What the heck are you doing?" i asked, kind of annoyed at him. He didn't answer. He locked the door... Oh great.

"Hey Speak to me!"I exclaimed, Thankfully I have authority here, even if i am younger than him. I saw him take a dagger out. I grabbed my wand, he whipped his out and threw my wand all the way across the closet. He casted a silencing spell on the closet.

"What W-hat are you doing?" I stuttered he turned to me, a devilish smile on his face.  
"My job" He muttered with sick glee. I lunged away from him but he casted a body-binding curse on me.

"Fuck" I cursed as i feel to the floor. I couldn't move anything from my neck down. He walked over to me and got on his knees.

"This is going to be fun" He took the knife back in his right hand.

He slashed open my developing still raw scar from the nightmares. I screamed "bloody murder" so loud if the silencing spell wasn't on Britain would have heard. He dragged the blade lightly down my arm, not enough to cut me. He then moved to my left wrist and cut me there, it bled heavily. The smell of my blood tainted the air. He gave me a wicked smile, he stood up and nicked the skin on my collar bone so it bled a small amount.

"Why?" I asked weakly.  
"You don't need to know!" He spat out harshly  
"You won't get away with this!" I exclaimed, my wrists felt like they where on fire. Tears slowly streamed down my face, it hurt.  
"Oh yes i will. You will not tell anyone" He exclaimed, laughing immediately

"What makes you think so!" I spat at him, He chuckled  
"I know you won't." He held the dagger so it touched the area right above my heart, ready to plunge deep into my heart, ending life. I froze, he had intent to kill.

"I think we both now know well I can kill you if i want to. But i have been nice enough to let you live. You will not speak of this to anyone" His eyes turned full red. I gasped, scared for real.

"You will keep silence" He touched the area right above my stomach, then put it back right above my heart.

"Good girl"He quickly cut my shin and ankle area leaving a long cut that bled like the other, making me scream. I winced he smiled at this.

"Now" He got close to me so his face was inches from mine

"If i hear about this in the halls or anywhere else, You know what i can and WILL do" He threatened, he got up lifted the body-binding curse and left the door lifting the silencing curse.

I laid there, stunned, shocked and scared for my life.

I cried, i laid there and cried, my sobs coming out soft and muffled. About an hour later The door opened light flooded the room.

"Sadie?!"

_**ANUBIS**_

I waked down the hallways, bored. I was walking around thinking. I'm not going to bother Sadie til later. I walked pass one of the rooms and kept going, I passed by a closet. The faint smell of blood and crying hit me.

I opened the door. I heard familiar crying,

"Sadie?!" I called out. I walked into the lit room. I saw a wand at one side of the room...Sadie's wand. I heard it...Very quiet. But crying I looked near the corner next to a shelf and some brooms. A 14 year old girl

"Oh no... Sadie!" I cried out. I slid on my knees to her side. Blood was on her arms and on the carpet underneath the leg. I picked her up and put her in my lap. She was crying. I winced at her wrists and ankle

"Sadie?" I whispered, her head was on m chest, she was shaking.  
"It's okay Baby-Girl. I'm here" I whispered to her, She sobbed into my chest. I kissed the top of her head. She stopped crying after a few minutes. I picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the room. I took her upstairs to the infirmary. I took her in, the nurse didn't ask a question but looked worried. I laid her down on one of the red beds, against a wall. Sadie passed out in my arms as i transferred her to the bed

"Oh Sadie... " I kissed her forehead and requested the nurse phone Carter and Amos

_**SADIE**_

I woke up and i was in the Infirmary. I sat up and everything came back to me. I started crying.

_"If i hear about this in the halls or anywhere else, You know what i can and WILL do" James threatened_

"What do I do now?" I asked myself, i resumed crying, scared.

"Sadie!" Three voices shouted, I heard the sound of running feet. I recognized the voices of Anubis, Uncle Amos and Carter.

"Sadie What happened?!" Carter demanded, getting protective of me. I struggled to stop crying, Anubis took my hand  
"What's wrong my niece?" Uncle Amos asked gently  
"What happened Sades?" Anubis asked softly, not wanting to scare me.

"Nothing. I'm fine" i lied, No one looked like they believed me.

"I fell on something sharp" I lied again, To my relief they seemed to buy it.

Carter and Amos left to go check on something. I think it had to do with Felix and flying penguins. ANubis had his head hung and was starring at his hands in his lap

"Anubis?" i asked, he looked up.  
"Are you okay?" I asked softly,

"No, No I'm not!" He got up and stormed out of the room. Jaz walked over to attend to my wounds.

"What was that about?" I whispered to myself.

**_NO ONE's POV_**

"I AM SUCH A FUCKING LOSER!" The Death god shouted, he was outside on the roof. Ranting.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET HER GET HURT! I FUCKING PROMISED HER!" Anubis shouted, angry with himself.

"Anubis" A certain girl called out softly, The god didn't hear

"Anubis" She said, a little louder, he was still ranting.

"i SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! TO PROTECT HER!"  
"Anubis!" She shouted, he stopped and looked at her shocked

"What!" He asked harshly. Still angry with himself. She sighed, shaking her head.

"You know she does't blame you" Jaz said, Anubis shook his head, a pained expression on his face.

"I should have been there. I promised her." HE said, his voice filled with his pain, he rubbed his face with his hands and turned his back to her.

"I know. What exactly angers you?" Jaz asked, Anubis sighed. Looking at the sun, starting to descend.

"That i wasn't there, to protect her. That she got hurt and I couldn't stop it. I found her crying and in pain, Blood on her arms and leg... I have never seen her in that much pain" The god said, almost forgetting the girl he was kicking himself over's best friend was listening to him

"I know. But Anubis." She started, he didn't turn around.

"Anubis. Look at me" She ordered, he faced her not complaining.

"She is fine, It wasn't that bad, i attended her wounds. She was kind of upset you ran off though."

"She was?" The god of embalming asked, stunned The young healer nodded.

"Go to her, Not now, But later. You will see she is fine" The young girl instructed. The god nodded.

"Good, I must go now." She left him alone on the roof.

Anubis watched the sun descend from the heaven to start making its way to the start of it's Journey through the underworld.

He had a lot on his mind...

**WELL! There you go! Two chapters in One Day! I am proud of myself!**

**What does Jaz know?  
Will Anubis calm down enough to go see Sadie?  
Who is James' master?**

**Stay tuned! Thanks!**

**PEACE! SPOTTY!**


	7. The Beginning of The End of The World

_**Here yo guys! I hope you like this story! I know i love writing it!**  
_

_**Please review nicely It really helps me focus on it and gives me inspiration!**_

_**I want you to know from now on in the story there will be violence. Just warning you.**_

_**Thank you Anna Yasashii I LOVE YOU REVIEW! That makes me very happy! I am VERY proud of this story so far! Your review made my day :D**_

_**And thank sadiekane031798 Thanks for your support and your review :)**_

_**ALSO! GUYS this chapter or the next one will be alittle confsing on where they are. I will explain either at the end of this chapter or at the beginning of the next one. Also sorry but the trainees besides Walt don't live at Brooklynn house. The people who live there are : Sadie, Carter, Zia, Walt, Amos, jaz, and Bast**_

_**Well... Without further adieu! **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**I need you**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Beginning of the End**_

_**SADIE**_

I sat on the infirmary bed, Jaz is letting me go soon because I was pretty much fine. She walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey Sadie, You can go but i want to share something with you" She sat down on the bed next to me. I faced her, and crossed my legs, being careful of my now newly-bandaged calf.

"What's up?" I asked, put my joined hands on my leg.

"I found a certain someone screaming on the roof" Jaz started, i stared at her, waiting for her to go on.  
"It was Anubis"

"Really, Why was he screaming?" I asked, confused.

"He was beating himself up calling himself a "Fucking Loser' and that he should have 'been there to protect her' and that he 'Promised her' He was really angry with himself" Jaz told me, I was shocked

"He blames himself for you getting hurt"  
"But it wasn't his fault!" I exclaimed,  
"You should go tell him that. He's really beating himself up" Jaz said, We stood up. I hugged her telling her I'll see her later and left the Infirmary.

So i didn't have to talk to anyone I just grew my wings (Yeah when your host god or goddess is bird related you grow wings) and flew to the top of the huge house. My wings resembled the Kite that i turn into or can summon. My wings light grey, black, white and brown. I landed on the roof, my wings folding in. I saw Anubis, his back to me, gripping his hair in a frustrated way, HE was muttering to himself.

"Anubis" I called out, he whirled around. I gave him a soft smile.

"Hey" He said softly, I walked towards him i stopped about 3 feet away from him.  
"I'm so sorry you got hurt" Anubis apologized, I held my hand up to make him stop.  
"It's okay. It wan't your fault" I reassured him,he opened his mouth to say something, i shook my head.

"I should have been there to protect you" He exclaimed, hanging his head.  
"I don't blame you, You can't be everywhere. I just fell that's all" I assured him,i felt bad for lying though. He sighed. I walked up to him and hugged him.  
"It's okay. I'm fine."

_**ANUBIS**_

I have a feeling that she didn't fall...

Sadie sighed and looked up at me. She reached up and pecked my cheek. I gave her a small smile

"It's okay. Nothing really happened. I'm fine." She assured me, I nodded. She had a look in her eye... One of fear and nervousness. Why does she lie to me?... It's obvious something is wrong. She suddenly found the floor interesting.

"Sadie?" I asked she looked back up at me  
"Yes?" She asked,  
"You know if something is wrong you can come to me right?" I told her, she nodded smiling. I smiled and held her, her head on my chest. I watched the sun finally start to sink.

"Let's go in" I suggested Sadie nodded, shivering. I wrapped and arm around her and pulled her to me. We walked down the steps leading back into the house, locking the door behind me. She seemed warmer, but stayed with my arm around her. I smiled as we walked down to the main part of the house, where everyone was. or at least, gods and the heads of house.

"Oh good there you are! Sadie are you okay?" Carter asked, jumping from his seat, Sadie nodded and left my side to sit by her brother. I felt a cold spot from where she was moments ago. I missed her being there.

"We have all decided to just keep the students under-control and have these secret meetings so we don't alarm them. They know why they are being pushed harder in training but we must remain calm and assured" Osiris announced to us, i nodded, this would keep them calm and not panic.

"Okay. Go sleep, rest and we will see you all in the light of the new day" Isis bid us good night. We all dispersed. I opened my portal and Osiris and i stepped through back into the Afterlife. We went our separate ways. I walked into my room and closed the door. I settled on my bed, The moonlight streaming into my room. It hit the picture i have of Sadie from a dance i danced with her at for her school. The one next to it was one of her in my arms. I smiled, knowing Sadie had the same picture.

_**SADIE**_

I sighed as i looked at the picture from my school's end of the year dance. I wore a mid-thigh floral flowing dress jaz picked out with white flats, my amulet on my neck, was smiling, Anubis had his arms around me, we where slow-dancing when the camerma came at us, so we stopped and smield. I treasure this picture. I placed it back next to his picture on my desk.

I fell into a fitful sleep...

_**NIGHTMARE**_

_**I opened my eyes and was in a dim room. I jumped up and ran out the door, trying to observe where i was. I made my way outside. The sky was still stormy grey. Except it wasn't clouds, that was the sky.**_

_**I heard the familiar hissing. I whirled around, looking for the demons that haunted me. I pretty sure they also hunt me...**_

_**An 6 foot long snake launched itself out of the bushes a few yards from me, triggering a scream from me. It slithered towards me, i ran an ran as fast as i could. It stayed within feet from me, but not right on my heels thankfully. **_

_**My breathing came out hard and shaky. I passed by my school. I realized how far i had run. I realized something... Where was Brokklyn house?!**_

_**I saw it, the house was off limits... I could tell, I knew i would have been able to get inside if so, but there was a barrier even Amos or osiris couldn't break. **_

_**"We won't be able to stay there...We aren't safe" I whispered. I had stopped running as i looked at the house. Hissing brought me back to earth and i saw my predator. It slithered at high speed. I began running for my life. I heard screaming, i propelled myself along the broken earth.**_

_**There didn't seem to be a whole lot of life. I saw a few critters here or there but the where thin and scared. I could still see the Dark ring of clouds... Looming over us, as a warning card...A warning of our demise**_

_**I could feel my breathing being a little more forced. I had been running for what felt like forever. And I am an athletic person, I don't get tired fast.**_

_**Before i could process what happened i felt myself falling to the earth. I used my hands to protect myself as i landed on the earth. I groaned. I let out a gasp of pain. My right ankle was either broken or twisted. I couldn't move. I flipped myself onto my back, propping myself up with my elbows. I saw what i had tripped on. A crack in the earth.**_

_**Like lighting the snake was on me, Its hard cold yellow eyes filled with hunger and evil.**_

_**It sunk its fangs into my leg, fire spread through my veins.**_

_**I screamed from the pain**_

_**My screams filled the silence... As the snakes venom filled my blood streams, as i grew weak**_

_**END OF NIGHTMARE**_

I woke up was the Middle of the night. Darkness surrounded me, yet i could still see everything in the dark room. My breathing came out shallow and fast. My pulse beating miles and hour. I wasn't going to cry, I was scared... Scared of him, Of what was to come.

I heard fast paced running my door flew opened, light from the hallway filed into my room.

"Sadie!" My brother's voice called out, he raced into the room and enveloped me in a protective embrace, I hugged him back.

"It's all right, I'm here" He whispered, he hugged me tigth, i tightened my grip on him.  
"What happened, Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. It was nothing" I lied, not wanting to bother him.

He tucked me back in and made sure iwas alright and stayed up with me for another hour til i fell asleep again. He left me as i fell back into a undisturbed yet restless sleep.

_**The Next morning 10 am**_

I woke up, my dream still terrified me. But i put on a brave face and got dresses, brushed my hair and went downstairs. There was no class today. So i walked into the Kitchen and grabbed a green apple. I munched on it in silence. Still scared about my dream but calming down. I heard the familar "Woosh" of a portal opening and closing.

"Good Morning!" Anubis greeted as he walked into the Kitchen, I smiled and threw and apple at him,he needing to show off caught it in his mouth like a dog. I giggled and applauded him, he took it out of his mouth and bowed. Then proceeded to eat it. Walt walked in. He glared at Anubis.

"Good mornign Sadie" HE said trying to be flirtatious, I saw Anubis almost choke on hs apple, I laughed at that. He regained his posture, Walt turned his attention back to me,

"So Sadie...I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me later" Walt asked me, trying to be flirty and confident, I inwardly shook my head. I loked up and saw ANubis was glaring at Walt  
"I'm sorry Walt. No thanks." I turned him down politely. He looked upset.

"Fine, Maybe later" he said sounding a little cold. I nodded, he sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. I tensed up.

**_ANUBIS_**

I tensed when Walt grabbed Sadie's hand. But felt slighty better when she tesned up to.

HE HAD THE NERVE! TO grab her hand!? I glared at him, He flashed me a truimphant smirk, Sadie ripped her hand away from his and sat on the Island, so she was actually closer to where i was standing. I in turn flashed my truimphant smirk, he glared at me. i gave him a over the top friendly smile. A roar ws heard. Louder than the biggest strike of lightning, bigger than the seas roar.

"What was that?!" Sadie screamed...

_**SADIE**_

"What was that!?" I screamed. The house shook. Dad/Osiris, Bast, Isis appeared out of nowhere.

"GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Dad commanded.  
"But Dad!?" I called out, He cut me off

"SADIE! NOW!" Dad pushed me at Anubis, Dad grabbed Walt, Bast had Zia and Cater and Isis had Jaz. They gods all teleported taking us with them. We landed a few yards in front of the building that Brooklynn house rested on. When we landed I was still hugging Anubis. I blushed an un-latched my arms. I saw a red glow surround our house.

"What is that?!" Carter shouted over the rumbling.  
"It's a shield! We can't get into Brooklyn house!" I shouted, everyone looked at me confused  
"How did you know that?" Dad shouted,  
"Just trust me!" I shouted back.

A huge black form was in the sky, No one could make it out.

"Oh my gosh" i whispered.

"It's him!" I shouted, Anubis clutched me to his chest, He wrapped his arms aorund me protectively. His arms where wrapped around me so it was like Pharoh style.

"We need to get out of here!" Dad shouted. Carter and I transformed into a hawk and Kite. Anubis into a Jackal, Isis into a Kite like me. Bast into a cat, Dad took Walt and Jaz and teleported. We took off.

My heart raced, thumping in my ears as Carter, Isis and i flew in the grey sky. I heard the familiar hissing. I was petriffied. We all somehow ended up at the same place. In the middle of a forest close to the town. A somewhat big log Cabin. Isis led us into it. I saw Dad Walt and Jaz... But Not Anubis.

'We should be safe here" Dad said, closing the door and locking it.

"Wait! What about Anubis!" I cried out.  
"We can live without him!" Walt exclaimed, heartless  
"Walt!" I exclaimed, shocked and angry.

"Wait there he is!" Carter shouted over all of us. A pure black jackal with his golden collar came into view, Dad un bolted the door so Anubis could run in.

"Thank you Osiris" Anubis thanked him as he turned back. I walked up to him and hugged him, relieved.

"He will find us!" Zia said, Dad shook his head.  
"He can't see everywhere. We have been able to put a protective shield on this cabin. He can't see us, unless we leave the house. Which we will have to, to find food, for you guys and Anubis who can use it, but doesn't have to rely on it AS much." Osiris informed us. I nodded forgetting Anubis did need food, just not as frequently.

"You guys should know...There are snakes out there" I said scared.  
"What do you mean?" Walt asked, all eyes where on me.

"His Demons. His army. They reack havoc on the earth. They are 6 foot tall King Cobras. Yellow eyes sharp fangs. They could easily kill one of us" I informed them gravely. Everyone looked alarmed.

"How do you know?" Bast asked, her voice quiet, but urgent.  
"My dreams" I repleid softly. Everyone looked even more alarmed.

"This is horrible."

"We will need to come up with a plan, for food, protection, water and everything we need. Horus is on his way. Horus, Bast and Anubis will stay with you kids over night. Isis and I sre needed with the gods to inform and help the other nomes. We wil check back in soon. Anubis, Zia and Bast contact us if you need anything!" Dad instructed them. And with that, Dad and Isis left in a puff of smoke.

"I am really glad we shrunk our staffs and wands!" I exclaimed, Jaz, Carter, Zia, Walt and I all puleld our wands and staffs out, and made them there regualr size.

"We should be fine til morning. That's when Horus comes. The only thing i don't like is that there is a straight shot from us and the town. Even if we cant be seen adn the stretch is quite a lenght" Anubis commented. I nodded.

"There is a room for us all too share. Sadie, Zia and I can share one. Walt, Anubis and Carter wil share one, Horus could bunk with you guys when he comes and bast can have one."

"No need. I can be a Cat for that." Bast insisted. We all agreed, we went to our respective rooms to chose a bunk. I took one by the window, Jaz took one on the other wall, and Zia took the on eon the other wall. I was side facing the door. There was even a cat bed for Bast.

"I'm glad there is lighting but we will have to keep blinds drawn. There is no electrictiy otherwise" Carter said, informing us on his search of the house.  
"What else did you find?" I asked, all the boys filed into the room. ANubis sat on the ground in front of my bed while i sat directly behind him.

"There is a basement and an attic. Two cupboards are filled with blankets for warmth. I also found 2 lanterns with batteries. That is it, Isis can probaly bring basic tolietries" Carter finished his report. We all nodded, grim.

"I can't believe it... This is the End of The World." Jaz whispered,  
"We wil fight this battle" I said, trying to keep a strong face. I looked down at my bandaged wrists and calf.

"We should be fine for now. All the windows including in the main room have blinds and a strong door. We should rest and search or food in the morning" Bast concluded we all nodded.

We all spread out, inspecting the house. I looked out the window, It had started to rain, i flinched when lighting sounded.

"Hey" Anubis siad, walking up to me, I smiled softly.  
"Hey"

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, putting a hand on my shoudler.

"I'm fine. Scared" He remained quiet

"This is The Beginning End of the World"

_**WELL! Here you go! I hope you like**_

_**Sorry if it sucked**_

_**Please reviwe nicely**_

_**I'm glad i was able to make this chapter all lng and nice for you guys, It kind of explained some things! :D**_

_**Will James reappear?  
Will Walt give up trying to take Sadei from Anubis?  
Will Anubis realize the reason behind how he feels around Sadie?  
Will Saide finally let herself realzie how she feels about Anubis?  
Willl they make it through the first night?**_

_**Stay tuned!**_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_


	8. A ruined moment

_**Hey guys! I can't believe it's already chapter eight!**  
_

_**I hope you guys like this story i am trying for you guys :)**_

_**Please review nicely, I have been getting some lovely reviews and I really appreciate it**_

_**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS I Got two today that really made my world! "Anna Yasahii" I love your review that is very sweet and encouraging! and "Sanubis-is-forerver" I love you support! Thank you all! **_

_**How is the Sanubis so far? DO you want it to stay at this pace or go a little faster? Also thank you Jmrose7 for your review :)**_

_**Well On with the story!**_

_**This is a filler chapter i apologize. **_

_**PEACE! SPOTTY!**_

_**I need you**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**A moment ruined**_

_**ANUBIS**_

The sound of the world being destoryed really keeps you up at night. I feel bad for the people not related with this, they have litterally NO IDEA whats going on except the main gist of "IT's the Apocalypse!" "Run! Find shelter!" "The World is ending!" and "AH! Scary snakes are everywhere!"

The sounds where actually like... The ground being ripped apart, screams, animal cries, explosions, buildings collasping. I could very well tell this is going on all around the world. can 'sense it' so to say. I sat up and looked out my window, since it was night out, we where premitted to have the blinds and curtains open. We had a small lanteren able to be lit if needed. Even with the regular lights, they where very dim. i could also tell that the power was out in Brooklynn, probably everywhere else too.

I looked out my window again, my eyes widen. A six foot snake slithered pass us on the street. It's head in the air, white belly exsposed. I watched breathelessly.

"Carter." I called over to him, he didn't stir.  
"Carter" I said a little louder, nothing.

"Carter!" I actually said, more like exclaimed, he shot up.

"What!" He asked, tired. I pointed out the window, He got up and wlaked over to the window next to me, and gave some sort of...sound showing his shock.

"Walt get up" Carter order, Walt shook himself awake.  
"What! It's probably like... 4 in the morning! " Walt exclaimed, annoyed, i rolled my eyes.  
"Look at that!" I pointed out the window as another snake slither by. Walt made another shocked sound.

"Yeah... Apophis' minnions" Carter murrmured. He walked out the door of our room and came back a few seconds later, with the girls trailing behind. Sadie looked at me shocked, i blushed. I had long black sweat pants on, and oh yeah! i was shirtless. In the moonlight i could see her blushing too.

I had magiced the guys some clothes, even though i can't do much no because something is wrong with our magic, with getting supplies and all. Apparantely Bast had the same idea. Sadie, Zia and Jazz where in sweats and tanktops. I pointed out the window to show them. Sadie gave a startled/scared sound and ran out of the room. Carter got up, I put my hand on his shoulder and went after her, leaving the group to wonder what was wrong.

I found Sadie in the main room cowering in a corner. She had her hand on her leg, but not on the one that was injured from falling. I kneeled infront of her, she jumped when i sat in front of her. I pulled her to my chest, i rocked us back and forth.

"What's wrong Sades?" i asked, she sniffled and began talking, her head on my chest.

"It's nothing, just go to bed" She said getting up, i got up and gently grabbed her wrist, making sure not to hurt her. I had a flashback

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**It was after Sadie had her second Nightmare that i witnissed. (THIS YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE I APOLOGIZE BUT GO ON WITH IT :))**_

_**"Hey are you okay?" I asked her gently. THe others had already let her be. Walt being the last to go. Slightly annoying me. She turned to face me. She had put on a brave face, but i could see past it. She's scared, worried, and i think this isn't just nightmares...**_

_**"I'm fine" She said shortly.**_

_**"Are you sure?" I asked, she nodded.  
"It was a nightmare again, Wasn't it?" I asked, she froze. I had hit it right on the nail. She nodded, without facing me  
"You need to tell me when you have them, so i cna be there for you okay?" I asked she nodded. I hugged her and she hugged me back and left.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"You had a nightmare...Didn't you?" I asked her, she froze again.  
"It's nothing" Sadie replied, I turned her so she was facing me.  
"You can tell me" I said softly. I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"Yes I had nightmare." She answered, she put her head on my chest. She told me about her nightmare. I held her close. The top of her head under my neck.  
"It's okay Sadie" I nodded her head.  
"I'm glad your here Anubis" She whispered, I smiled and kissed her head. She looked up and smile.

Time seemed to slow down. I began leaning, so did she, We where centimeter apart.

"Sadie, are you okay?" Walt said, ruining it. I groanded and cursed at the boy. Sadie sighed, she seemed annoyed.

_Thanks Walt...I hate you_

**_Here you go guys._**

**_I hope you liked it._**

**_Please review nicely :)_**

**_PEACE! SPOTTY!_**


End file.
